El sol vuelve a salir
by Erzebeth K
Summary: [Fem Oikawa] La primera vez que lo besó, Tori se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero él se iría y llevaría a su novia consigo.


Holaaaa, hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí. De hecho es la primera historia que escribo de este fandom

Expreso mi amor infinito al IwaOi en todas sus formas y colores.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Es de Furudate.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Genderbend Oikawa

* * *

 **Y EL SOL VUELVE A SALIR**

-Oneshot-

.

Él siempre había estado ahí para ella.

Cuando tenían cinco años y se conocieron en el jardín de infantes, Iwaizumi había sido el único niño que la integró al grupo con el que estaba… y si bien fue un poco contradictorio ver a una niña jugando con autos, ella se había mostrado inmensamente feliz… las otras niñas no quisieron jugar con ella y bueno, ella también se negó a jugar a la casita porque las otras no quería que el hijo menor fuera un alien.

Además ese juego estaba muy raro, ¡había diez mamás! Ninguna quiso ser papá y… pensó que las demás eran unas bobas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hajime siempre destacó por su rudeza.

No que aquello fuera algo malo, pero él sí que no sabía tratar a una chica. Porque una cosa era que ella no se llevarse bien con las demás niñas y otra que le gustara ir a cazar insectos.

Hajime tenía una red mediana que su padre le había dado por su cumpleaños y no, no había sido gracioso cuando metió la cabeza de Tori dentro y anunció que había atrapado el bicho más feo de la historia.

Bien, quizás ahora eso sí era una anécdota para el bronce.

.

.

* * *

.

.

De hecho sí tenían varias anécdotas: los viernes de películas (se turnaban semana a semana para escoger una), dormir en la casa del otro, Tori lanzándose sobre Hajime para despertarlo, la vez que ella se lastimó la rodilla jugando voleibol y él corrió desde el otro gimnasio para cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería… tenían muchas anécdotas. La más reciente era él yendo a verla a Tokio.

Porque Tokio era completamente diferente a Miyagi. Iwaizumi, como aspirante a fotógrafo, aprovechaba cada segundo para fotografiar los ruidosos paisajes de la metrópoli.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La universidad fue la primera cosa que los separó.

Lo segundo fue la novia de él.

No creía que él… o sea, Hajime era el hombre más fantástico que había tenido la dicha de conocer y sí, le dolió saberlo feliz con alguien que no fuera ella.

" _No le agradas a mi novia. Se pone celosa y cree que deberíamos vernos menos_ "

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nunca imaginó que él dejaría años de amistad de lado debido a… esa.

Creyó que era una broma y, con una sonrisa falsa pero totalmente creíble, asintió con la cabeza. O sea, eso de no agradarle a como-se-llame no era algo nuevo para Tori. En la escuela nunca se llevó bien con las chicas, la única excepción eran las del equipo de voleibol.

Fue extraño que Iwaizumi no fuera a dejarla a la estación cuando el verano terminó y ambos comenzarían su tercer año en la universidad. Le envió varios mensajes, pero él nunca respondió.

Y la verdad, no volvió a responder.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En una ocasión, él volvió a Tokio. Ella había estado cansada y deprimida al sentir que no lograba avances con sus estudios, además tuvo que dejar el equipo de voleibol cuando la lesión en su rodilla se hizo insostenible.

Lloró al verlo y le reclamó por nunca responder sus mensajes. Hajime se removió incómodo y anunció que había cambiado su teléfono.

Tori hizo té y charlaron toda la tarde. Él mencionó que la extrañaba, también comentó que tendría su primer trabajo grande como fotógrafo y se ausentaría casi un mes. Ella contuvo la respiración.

Lo extrañó y lo seguiría extrañando. Lo besó y quiso permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Iwaizumi dijo que iría con su novia.

Se fue y no le dio su nuevo número telefónico.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tori nunca fue fanática de los paisajes. Ella se consideraba una citadina de pies a cabeza. Siempre con tacones y ropa a la última moda. Además era guapa y muchos chicos la invitaban a salir.

Pero ella quería a su Iwa-chan. Se dio cuenta luego de haberlo besado.

Pero lo quería ahí, sin moverse, sin ausentarse debido a su trabajo. Ella quería estabilidad y estuvo segura que no podría seguirle el ritmo. Ella trabajaría en un hospital y probablemente lo haría toda su vida en el mismo lugar. Hajime constantemente estaría viajando.

No quería eso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hubo un verano en el que regresó a Miyagi. Makki, quizás la única amiga de verdad que aún le quedaba ahí, mencionó que Iwaizumi no estaría en su casa debido a trabajo. Tori había estado evitando volver y encontrar a la feliz pareja paseando por ahí.

Horneó pastelillos. Se había vuelto muy buena en eso. Dejó la mayoría en su casa, para sus padres y hermana y los más lindos se los obsequió a los señores Iwaizumi.

Abrazó a la mujer mayor con tanta fuerza que se sintió reconfortada en el acto. También, intentó mostrarse indiferente a las fotos alrededor de la casa donde estaban Hajime y su novia. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra cuando vio una que se situaba en Navidad… él nunca le había sonreído de esa manera.

" _Me da un poco de pena esa fotografía. Hajime aprendió a mentir muy bien. Él nunca la ha mirado a ella como te miraba a ti_ "

No aguantó más y, tras una broma y una risilla perfectamente ensayada, pidió el baño y lloró ahí.

Porque con Iwaizumi siempre fueron sólo amigos. Y, de hecho, ahora hasta dudaba de eso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El tiempo siguió pasando.

Durante su quinto invierno en Tokio, recibió su título de fisioterapeuta. Ya era una adulta. Conseguiría trabajo y eventualmente dejaría de depender de sus padres.

Pero primero tenía que ver el asunto de su rodilla. La fisioterapia hace mucho había dejado de funcionar y debía operarse.

Un día Iwaizumi volvió. Tori nunca había visto tan literal aquel concepto de: estar con la cola entre las piernas. Él lucía triste. Le pidió perdón por haberla apartado de su vida, también le comentó de la fuerte pelea que había tenido con su novia. Tori le escuchó, pero tras unos minutos le interrumpió y fue a su habitación a por su maleta.

" _Me voy a Inglaterra_ "

No le consoló. Tampoco le dio explicaciones.

Nunca creyó que la operación fuese tan seria. Tomó todas las precauciones y fue con un especialista. La rehabilitación la haría en su lugar de trabajo… al fin una ventaja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pasó un año. Hacía ya unos meses que había iniciado la rehabilitación y todo iba bien. Sus compañeros bromearon cuando la vieron aparecer con muletas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Volvió a ver a Iwaizumi casi un año luego de haberse reincorporado a sus funciones de forma regular. Todo parecía indicar que se había roto la pierna. El hospital era lo suficientemente amplio como para evitar encontrarse y, de hecho, aquel era su día libre; sólo había ido porque había acordado ir a almorzar con un colega.

Estar con Sugawara era relajante. Tenía un aura tranquila y siempre estaba calmado. Eso le gustaba.

Ignoró a Iwaizumi que, hasta ese momento había estado hablando con la secretaria. Saludó a Sugawara y caminaron, hablando sobre qué lugar sería más agradable para ir a almorzar. Él estaba nervioso, sospechaba que su novio se le propondría y necesitaba hablar con alguien para matar sus nervios.

No volteó a ver a su amigo de la infancia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Iwaizumi comenzó a frecuentar el departamento de fisioterapia por obvias razones.

Un día estalló, harto de la indiferencia de ella. Tomó a Oikawa del brazo y le exigió hablar.

Esa vez que ella lo vio, deseó nunca haberlo hecho. No estaba preparada para lo que Hajime le diría.

" _Kumiko está embarazada. Voy a casarme_ "

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya estaba harta de llorar por él.

Ya casi cumplía veinticinco años y seguía lamentándose por la única persona que nunca realmente se interesó en ella. ¿De qué servía tener tantas citas si ninguno de esos hombres era su Iwa-chan?

No. Ya no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos y él lo había decidido de ese modo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esa fue su respuesta cuando él le pidió ser la madrina de su hijo.

También lo abofeteó y su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas.

Él la besó y ella correspondió. Vaya estúpida.

Ese día Iwaizumi había acabado la rehabilitación y no volvió más.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Corría noviembre. Las temperaturas poco a poco se hacían cálidas. No supo si Hajime se casó, no recibió invitación, seguramente Kumiko reclamó no querer tenerla cerca en su día especial. Pero ya para esa fecha, supuso, debió haber nacido el bebé.

Quizás en otro hospital… o en ese. Neonatología estaba en el sexto piso y fisioterapia en el primero; y no tenía necesidad de ir a ver a Iwaizumi siendo feliz con su familia.

¿Para qué?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hubo una ocasión en la que maldijo haber dejado la llave del auto en otra cartera. Al menos era su día libre y no estaba apurada para nada, pero quería hacer las compras en el supermercado y luego simplemente relajarse. Tuvo que volver a subir a su departamento y coger la llave, asegurándose esta vez no haber olvidado nada.

Sobresaltó cuando vio a Iwaizumi del otro lado de la puerta.

" _Si vienes a dejar la invitación a tu boda, te digo de inmediato: no me interesa ir_ "

" _El embarazo era falso_ "

Siempre supo que era una bruja.

Kumiko era una bruja, sí, pero ella era una tonta por acoger en su departamento al hombre que la rechazó por tanto tiempo. Lo abrazó y dejó que llorara toda la frustración sobre su hombro. Las compras podían esperar.

También le pidió perdón.

Y lógicamente rompió con ella apenas se enteró de todo y volvió a casa de sus padres, dándole tres días para que Kumiko sacara todas sus pertenencias del departamento. Cambiaría la cerradura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lo bueno de Iwaizumi era que nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. Pronto viajaría y se olvidaría de todo por un rato. Eventualmente todo el dolor desaparecería.

Ese día él la invitó a almorzar y hablaron de todo, como si nunca hubiesen estado años sin hablarse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Con la primera nevada, también llegó el turno de Iwaizumi de irse. La revista para la que trabajaba comentó que había un centro vacacional nuevo que quería promocionarse y él debía ir a hacer las fotos de los paisajes que ofrecía el lugar.

Eso ella lo sabía porque fue el propio Iwaizumi quien se lo comentó.

La comunicación volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para su cumpleaños veintiséis, Iwaizumi sólo le pidió una cosa a Oikawa como regalo:

Que volviera a llamarlo Iwa-chan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para el cumpleaños veintiséis de Tori, ella pidió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Hajime la besó en los labios y ambos acabaron en la habitación de ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tori estuvo segura que nunca se acostumbraría a los viajes de Hajime. Pero al menos ahora sí estaba segura que él regresaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ay~ amé mucho escribir esto.**


End file.
